


Vampire Blood

by morphineMaster



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphineMaster/pseuds/morphineMaster
Summary: Debes comprender por ti mismo lo que te has hecho. Debes disfrutar solo de tu primera y eterna noche. 3x4,1x4. OCC y AU.





	Vampire Blood

**Sangre**

El cambio es sumamente doloroso. 

Tu piel se comprime y quema como si estuviera en llamas. Sientes que tus huesos son hechos trizas por pesados martillos invisibles y tus uñas son arrancadas sin piedad por una fuerza desconocida. Tus pulmones gritan por aire pero por mas fuerte, por más rápido que respires, continúas ahogándote y no tienes otra opción más que seguir. Es lo único que te queda.

Tus ojos están borrosos pero no distingues si son meras lágrimas o sangre las que ya no te permiten ver. Sin embargo, ¿necesitas ver mi rostro de completa lástima por ti? Porque sólo los débiles desean esto, Quatre.

Oh Quatre, qué triste y débil eres.

Lloras, vomitas, ya no eres dueño de tus reacciones y deseas morir porque el sufrimiento es demasiado y tu, sólo un mortal. ¿Me odiarás al terminar tu transformación? ¿o en 100, 200 años? Preferiría que tu alma permaneciera atada a mi, como lo has hecho desde hace un par de años. 

O quizá deseo demasiado. 

Murmuro un "sólo un poco más" e ignoro si me escuchas o estás embebido en tu propio dolor. Sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo para que tu respiración sea menos errática. 

¿Sientes el cambio dentro de ti?

Tu piel empalidece y los rastros de que alguna vez cruzaste el desierto, desaparecen. Ya no tienes lunares ni imperfecciones. Tu piel es de porcelana, igual que la mía y puedo decirte sin temor a equivocarme a que eres uno de los seres más hermosos que he visto.

Tus ojos brillan majestuosamente bajo la luz de la luna y quisiera besarte en este momento, mientras quedan un par de vestigios del humano que fuiste. Pero no es el momento.

El dolor mitiga eventualmente y cuando te das cuenta, ya no estás en el humedecido piso de madera que solía ser la mansión de los Winner. Vistes ropa limpia y estás acostado sobre una mullida cama de una habitación desconocida.

De inmediato buscas mi presencia pero no estaré contigo, por lo menos no ahora. Debes comprender por ti mismo lo que te has hecho. Debes disfrutar solo de tu primera y eterna noche.

Abres el gran ventanal y ves maravillado la noche estrellada. Nada está en penumbra. La ciudad es tan nítida como si estuviera a plena luz del día y todo parece mucho más vivo que cuando tenías tus ojos humanos.

¿Te has percatado del sonido de la ciudad? ¿Las risas de los humanos que se encuentran a gran distancia? ¿los murmullos de los pájaros como si estuvieras a tu lado?

En el espejo contemplas tu nuevo cuerpo. Sigues siendo adorable, si se me permite esa palabra, pero ahora tu belleza es etérea. Los humanos sólo pueden añorar aquella perfección. Tus uñas ahora son afiladas y tu cabello, que antes tenías trenzado, ahora cae como cascada hasta tu cadera. Sonríes un poco, satisfecho del resultado y ves los colmillos que se asoman en esa perfecta y blanca dentadura.

La sonrisa se desvanece. ¿Por fin entiendes el peso de tus acciones?

Tienes esa mirada, cuando algo te conflictúa demasiado. Sin embargo cualquier pensamiento que tengas es desplazado por esa necesidad. 

Es la sed. Nunca has experimentado algo así, ¿verdad? Ni en los peores momentos del desierto, con cuencos de agua vacíos, labios agrietados, garganta rasposa y pasos lastimeros y cansados sentiste algo así.

Debes tener cuidado. La sed nos convierte en monstruos. Claro, peores monstruos de los que ya somos, pero no temas. Ya me he encargado de ello.

Escuchas un golpe en la entrada y, aturdido, te diriges hacia allá. De camino, te das cuenta de que estás en lo que parece ser la suite de un hotel. Claro, apropiado para ti.

Abres la puerta y te quedas atónito. Ahí está tu amigo, tu único amigo en el mundo.

-¿Duo?-

Apresúrate, sino la sed te devorará desde dentro.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: aqui estoy yo, preparándome para el fictober con una historia de mi serie más querida y amada.
> 
> Espero les guste.


End file.
